FED (Field Emission Device) is attracting special attention as to its superiorities of low working voltage (200-5000V), low power consumption, and high luminance. The principal of FED is similar with CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), which emitting light by E-beam bombardment phosphors on the displayers, and the phosphors having two classes: sulfide phosphor and oxide phosphor. Sulfide phosphor has higher luminance but with bad stability, it is easy to decompose sulfur by the bombardment of low voltage and heavy current E-beam, and the decomposed sulfur not only decreasing the function of the luminescent material itself, but also harmful to the cathode emitter pin. As oxide phosphor has higher stability, studying on the oxide phosphors will has more practical value.
Stannate Ln2Sn2O7 is an important lanthanide pyrochlore structured material for its good chemical stability, and is widely used in the field of piezoelectric-dielectrics. With the improvement of preparation method, the feature of nano-structure of stannate Ln2Sn2O7 is studied in the field of nano-optoelectronic devices more and more. And it is reported that stannate material Ln2Sn2O7:Eu3+ can be used as red phosphor after being UV excited. However, even stannate materials have good electrical characteristics, and have the opportunity be used as FED, the study on this application is still rare.